Dress
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Natalya finally gets her hands on a dress for her girlfriend's birthday. But Charlotte wants to start shit up, and soon Lili and Natalya are threatened by her bitchiness. Rated T, BelaLiech.


Natalya knew how screwed she would be if she didn't get that dress for Lili. She knew she should've gotten it yesterday, but life became dramatic with homework and an afternoon detention so it was too late to get it that night. Thoughts of running to the store to only see a naked mannequin awkwardly surfaced as the morning came silently outside, a grand day for Lili and a horror show for Natalya.

As she got up, Natalya's thoughts contemplated, as a way of avoiding those terrible outcomes, how previously she would never in her right mind pick up _dresses_ or do these girlish things. It never felt right doing them herself, until she and Lili began dating not too long ago. Maybe Lili's sweet innocence made Natalya contemplate how much she herself changed with her adorable nature, her naïve mindset, and most of all Lili's gentle comfort when Natalya was at her worst times.

She began reminiscing how it all happened: them getting together despite their families trying to scare each other and Lili's brother accepting the two to date. It was a crazy joyride but worth all the drama. Lili had admit one time on one of their dates that Natalya gave her confidence and sass when she needed it, because now she felt independent and didn't need her brother every twenty-four hours a day.

But like days and life in one mixture, it created one hell of a story great to live in for some. Natalya got off of the bed, went over to her closet and after picking a decent, clean outfit of a shirt and shorts, she quickly got out the room and hurried down the steps. Hopefully that dress was still there.

* * *

Once she got out the house and had her amount of money in her pocket, she hurried speedily into town without stopping. Thinking as she ran, Lili had made obvious hints about wanting the dress but never explicitly saying she wanted it. It was like a test, almost like Lili _expected_ her to buy that one gift for her. On their last date, in fact, Lili asked if they could go over to the dress shop and for ten minutes she window shopped—more rather staring at that dress—until going inside to try it on.

Natalya told her she would get it yet Lili told her it wasn't worth the money because it was expensive. But before they left, Lili looked with sad eyes at it one last time and sighed while walking with Natalya, making her feel bad about herself for not persisting to buy it. You either want it, or you don't, it was simple to Natalya. But this was Lili, and this was her birthday and Natalya had to give her this dress to prove their relationship was solid.

Either way, she almost there to the shop and in a great hast begun jogging pass people and other stores. From the corner of her eye she saw the shop right next to her and ended up passing it awkwardly. She turned around and went back and saw it: the dress. _Thank god, it's still here!_ It was in its right place; its colors of jade green and trimmings of dark spring green outshined all the other dresses by its sides, completing the look with a nice black ribbon behind the back.

Just that amount of money for one dress—it was ridiculous! She could've bought whatever she wanted with her money; the burning feeling inside was unbearable in her pocket. But if this was what Lili wanted, then she would buy it for her.

"So," a voice suddenly said from behind, "you're going to Lili's birthday?"

Natalya glanced at the reflection of a teen girl about her age standing close behind her; she wore a lovely yellow dress with polka dots with sunglasses repressing her sight of obvious disgust towards Natalya. Judging by the girl's overly scented perfume and her snarky behavior at Natalya it was Charlotte. _Crap_ , she thought, _it's this bitch_.

Turning herself to face the girl, she stood her firmly and, with crossed arms, stared with an unhappily as if to frighten her threat. Natalya wasn't going take any shit from this bitch. Not today of all days.

"What makes you think I'm going?" Natalya asked coldly.

Charlotte didn't flinch and replied, "It's so obvious. You're staring at that dress Lili's been looking for since you got here." And then, acting smug, she pushed her glasses down and said, "If you think you're gonna impress her, you better walk away."

"Tch, like hell I am."

Her nose scrunched up unpleasantly and pulled her glasses up. "Well, I guess we're in a terrible situation. I'm giving you the chance to walk away now, and usually girls take it seriously."

Natalya furrowed her forehead, unhappy but confused, "Why?"

"Let's just say this: I'm not the biggest fan when I heard you and Lili were dating. So-"

"Oh, god, you're trying to break us up like that one time..."

"What one time?" Natalya saw the act of stupid innocence she brought for her defense.

"You fucking made my sister believe Eliza was cheating on her! How can you do a fucked up thing like that, huh? I should've kicked you're ass! Hell, I should do it now!" Her hands clutched into fists and she bit her bottom lip. C'mon, Nat, you know she's not worth it! Don't let your emotions get the best of you! Despite her inner thoughts begging her to cease, she couldn't. Her anger was brimming down in her heart fueling passionate hatred at this Belgium bitch yet tried to behave herself.

Then she snapped, "What's your problem?"

"It's you, that's what. I can't believe she picks you after leaving me, a fab fashion designer and great Instagram poster over an anti-social bitch-"

"Shut up," Natalya tried to cool her temper but she was struggling hard, "I'm lucky she came to me and trusted me enough to love me just as much as I love her. So I think it's time for you to walk off, bitch!" And with that, she turned her heel and headed into the store.

For once in her life, Natalya finally felt she beaten Charlotte without being held down and because of this, a bright flame of independence she always had grew inside. Smiling a little, she looked through the store and after searching for a good size, Natalya went over to the counter where a young girl with glasses looked up and smiled meekly. Feeling her confidence glowing, Natalya actually smiled toward a complete stranger.

Natalya, holding a cute green bag with the dress inside and a bow wrapped nicely on the strap, walked out of the store without a moment's hesitation and strode off, heading for Lili's home.

* * *

"Oh, you're here…"

Natalya felt her eyes lowered in a stare, _'Nice to see you, too, Vash'_ she thought sarcastically.

Vash invited Natalya in without saying anything else and once she went inside, Natalya felt nervous but excited at the same time.

Why was she feeling these things now, it was just a birthday party after all. Maybe it was because it was her girlfriend's birthday. That must be it, since she grew less nervous with herself as she head toward the living room and, out of all the presents from the table and the cake in the middle and all the invited guests in conversations with one another, saw Lili looking beautiful as ever while sitting on the couch.

Natalya almost felt her knees buckle slightly. Why was she getting nervous now? It could just be shyness, yet she never felt that before until meeting Lili. It was good to feel feelings, she thought, it means you understand the best things of being human. Before realizing she was standing awkwardly, Lili looked over her shoulder and saw Natalya and gave a great grin. Natalya strode over to the couch and Lili got up, stilling smiling brightly to her girlfriend.

"Nat, you finally came!" Lili said happily, and then she hugged her tightly. Natalya wrapped her arms around her waist and looked down at her with a fond smile.

"Yeah, I did..." Once they ceased hugging, Natalya took up the bag and said, "I got you something. I hope you like it..."

But before Lili could say anything, Vash's voice was heard shouting, "What the hell, I thought she didn't invite-"

Natalya and Lili turned to see who it was: none other than bitch-Mcgee-Charlotte huffing and puffing.

"You bitch," she snarled at Natalya specifically as she charges over to her and stood in front of her imposingly, "I told you-"

"You never told me anything," Natalya said without hesitation.

Meanwhile, Lili stood behind Natalya and realized where this might go. As Natalya listened to Charlotte ranting out nonsense, she quietly walked away for a moment.

"Why are you even here?" Natalya asked.

"Because I knew for a fact you'd come here and ruin my chances!"

"What, you are confusing the crap out of me, you know that? Just tell me and maybe I'll have a better argument instead of hearing you bitch all the-!"

"Oh my, Char!" Lili said suddenly, coming between the two and held a plate with chocolate cake. "I'm _so_ glad you could come!"

This seemed to catch her off-guard, but a reasonably charming smile etched on Charlotte's face. "Really?"

"Yes, I wanted to invite you but my brother said no," Lili explained calmly to her. "I was so mad but I'm glad to see you don't care what others say. And can I say, I just love your outfit? It matches your hair and everything!"

"Well, of course it-"

 _SPLAT!_

It was a sight to behold indeed: Lili had smashed a piece of cake on Charlotte's new, expensive yellow dress and Charlotte fell to the ground in a great moment of despair and horror. Lili stood her ground with a now shocked Natalya by her side and what she said was too good to be true…

"Charlotte, you have got to be the _stupidest_ bitch who ever walked on the face of the earth! You think I'm gonna let you walk in and try to steal _my_ girl, think again because I'm not letting her go anywhere with a piece of crap like yourself! So get the hell out of my house or I'll get my goats to make a REAL mess on your ugly dress!"

Natalya remained speechless. One thing was for sure, and that was she would never try to attack Lili in this house because one, Natalya would kill her, and two was that Vash had a great supply of guns in his house. It would become 'Charlotte Hunting' day for those two! Charlotte quickly got herself up and ran out of the living room, making annoying sobbing noises as she left until they heard a door slam loudly.

"Well, that takes care of that self-loving whore," Lili said proudly to Natalya. "I would've done much worse if she didn't try to kiss you or anything."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, you didn't know? She was trying to make _you_ break up with _me_ so she could get all up on you. Fat bitch isn't getting anywhere _near_ you now!"

Natalya was speechless, only saying, "I'm so glad you're my girlfriend…"

"Yeah, you better be or else!"

"Or else what?"

"…I'm not sure, just don't let me near food because I'll slap it on you!"

And with that, Natalya for the first time laughed with Lili who took her hand with hers. Today was a weird but wonderful day.


End file.
